Discussão:O Homem de Preto
Apelido Reparem como fica sem sentido: O que vocês acham de darmos um nome a ele? Mas somente um apelido temporário, entendem? Não nomes comuns tipo "Paul" ou "Mike", podemos inventar algo melhor, como um nome bíblico ou um apelido qualquer. Enfim, seria melhor do que ter que ficar se referindo a ele como inimigo do Jacob fez isso, ou "Locke" fez aquilo... Poderíamos chamá-lo de Samuel, até ser esclarecido seu nome. 16h39min de 16 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) *Acho que deveríamos tirar as aspas e deixar só Locke, sem invertamos apelidos ou ficarmos colocando "que não é Locke" ou "falso John" a cada vez que falamos seu nome já que logo no começo tá escrito que "Como Locke" e que ele assumiu a forma de Locke. E talvez em algumas poucas vezes lembrá-lo como sendo o Inimigo de Jacob. 16h49min de 16 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) **Realmente, porque "Locke - que não é Locke -" foi o cúmulo. ioAHiohaioHOAHio' Já que tocamos nesse assunto, como vai ser em relação ás imagens do Inimigo que foram categorizadas como "Imagens de Locke"? Vamos deixar do jeito que está ou criar uma nova categoria pro Inimigo? 19h14min de 16 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) *O press release sempre fala um nome falso. Samuel não seria o nome dele. Tem gente até chamando ele de Paul, e não faço a mínima ideia da razão =ss Sobre as imagens, acho melhor deixar do Locke mesmo, já que iria dar um trabalhão pra refazer, e também porque há imagens de Christian-aparição categorizadas como de Christian. 20h46min de 16 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) *Realmente me superei nessa Bruno XD......o melhor nome pra cham-lo, seria nemesis, que significa inimigo em algumas linguas (segundo um profº meu ¬¬)--[[Usuário:B.L.|''B.L.]][[Usuário Discussão:B.L.|''Discussão]] [[Usuário:B.L./testes|''Testes]] de de de 21h32min de 16 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) **Olha, mais cedo ou mais tarde, os produtores vão revelar o nome dele. Seja em podcasts, entrevistas, ou até no jogo de realidade alternativa. Se for Hanseem eu vou cobrar direitos autorais. Até lá eu vou chamá-lo de "Inimigo". Se for decidido criar um apelido para ele, minha sugestão era chamá-lo de Samuel, como foi no press-release. Tá, eu sei que sempre mentem, mas pelo menos é o nome mais próximo da produção que nós temos... 22h04min de 16 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) * Vamos adotar o nome 'Flocke'? 15h43min de 20 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) *Que fique claro que o DarkUFO inventou Flocke....também tem a teoria que eu acredito ser 99% certa de que ele é Esaú, da Bíblia: Esaú e Jacó. É uma teoria bem aceitável e que bate com a história, mas antes de chamar de Esaú, acho que Flocke de Falso Locke é interessante. --Caio_wgm 15h59min de 20 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) *Bom, eu, particularmente, não acho que deveríamos dar nome ou mesmo um apelido a um personagem que os roteiristas preferiram não nomear ainda. Acho que deveria continuar sendo "Inimigo de Jacob" mesmo, como no roteiro original. Inclusive, acho que na página dele deveríamos continuar com o "nome" completo: Inimigo de Jacob, e não apenas O Inimigo. Inimigo de quem? Abraços! CrisBH. :axo melhor dexar soh "O Inimigo" (da Ilha XD) pq o nome eh o mais correto e foi oq pegou.....alem de Esaú e Samuel e FLocke. Ainda axo q ele eh o Monstro-- 23h11min de 12 de junho de 2009 (UTC) * Eu aposto todas as fichas que o Nome será ESAÚ. * Teoria sobre o nome do irmão do Jacob: O episódio "Stranger in a Strange Land" da terceira temporada, parece ser uma referência bíblica á Êxodo 2:22. O versículo é "A qual teve um filho, e ele chamou o seu nome '''Gershom' (Gérson): pois, ele disse, Eu tenho sido um estranho em uma terra estranha." "Êxodo" significa 'Saída, sair'. O maior objetivo do "fumaça" é sair da Ilha. O último episódio da primeira temporada se intitula "Exodus" (13/05/10) Dúvida Em que trecho do episódio que foi revelado que o John é o inimigo? Porque, tipo, na hora eu não entendi direito. Eu interpretei como se um dos dois Lockes fosse de outra época. Por isso um estava morto e outro vivo. A última coisa que eu ia esperar de Lost seria "possuir" corpos. Oo 00h14min de 18 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) :Eh q o Jake reconheceu ele e falou dos "problemas" e alem de falar da "passagem" e dele ter matado o Jacob...ou seja....pura lógica =D--[[Usuário:B.L.|''B.L.]][[Usuário Discussão:B.L.|''Discussão]] [[Usuário:B.L./testes|''Testes'']] de de de 00h22min de 18 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) :A cena inicial do ep já revelou. Assista novamente pra ver ;D 16h19min de 18 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) :??? como assim lucas? eu naum vi nd revelando no começo-- 23h08min de 12 de junho de 2009 (UTC) :O Inimigo diz "você sabe o quanto quero te matar". Quando ele disse isso ficou claro que ele iria um dia ter a forma de Locke ou entrar em Locke. 00h10min de 13 de junho de 2009 (UTC) :eh msmmmmm......ele qr mtr ou jake, o lock de 2007 tmb queria, eh soh ligar os pontos =P-- 01h06min de 13 de junho de 2009 (UTC) 2 Perguntas Aquele Walt que a Shanonn via às vezes na floresta, não é também inimigo? outra Como sabem que as aranhas que mataram o Niki e o Paulo são o inimigo? Jonh Locke